Swords and Sandals II: Emperor's Reign
This is a game based on the Roman gladiators. You take part in lots of tournaments and duels, your goal is to become the champion of the arena from being a weak prisoner to deafeating the powerful and evil Emperor Antares. It's available on the web, on iTunes and Google Play. Strategy and Tactics There are a total of 8 skills in the game: * Strength - increases attack damage (including ranged); unlocks axe and mace section * Agility - increases movement speed and jump range; unlocks sword and range section * Attack - increases chance of hitting * Defence - '''increases chance of blocking * '''Vitality - '''increases total health; increases health regeneration from sleeping * '''Charisma - '''increases crowd population; increases taunt chance and damage; decreases item cost from shop * '''Stamina - '''increases total energy; increases energy gain from sleeping * '''Magicka - '''unlocks spells and potions Bugs * A major bug among most of the online flash versions is that you cannot save your character, even on the full version. * Skull Staff (mace) isn't released at the weapon shop. Its position between Quake Staff and Dual Maul (because it requires 57 strength). * In some cases if you use the magic spell 'whirlwind' while holding a bow or crossbow it will hit the opponent wether you're standing close to him or far away from him. This doesn't work with every bow. * Randomly the player cannot atack or change weapon * If the player or the enemy is knocked out of the arenas boundaries, numerous bugs can occur; cannot move, glitches back and forth * if the two gladiators are too far away from eachother, the player may be unable to use the other side of his attack options * magic shops buyings wont lower your coin balance, until you are out of the shop, but you cannot spend more than you have * if the players re-enchants a weapon to have a different type of damage, for the first battle after that, the old enchantment type will occur, but with the damage output of the neer enchantment * Trivia * A Major cheat, type: ,, in the name section. You will start of with a ton of high stats and equipment (works perfectly in full version). Another cheat is type: ,, before your name and you will have 2500 agility, do not remove the commas otherwise error after error will come in you stats. You will see that you also have 2500 defense. With the help of this cheat you can defeat emperor Antares. It also works in the demo version but it is more buggy. Weapons in the game Here is a list of weapons in the game: The first weapon you get is a rusty dagger. It does barely any damage and is given to you for no charge. You can enchant it for free. Swords- slashing weapons such as swords are truly the weapon of the gentleman. *requires at least 1 agility to use* All of these weapons are uneffected statistics. These stats may vary depending on your skill points. -'''Dagger(Note: also free enchanting for this weapon) 3-9 slashing damage requires at least 3 agility cost 1285 gold -'Shortsword' 4-16 slashing damage requires at least 6 agility cost 2270 gold -'Dirk' 5-25 slashing damage requires at least 9 agility cost 3535 gold -'Gladius' 6-36 slashing damage requires at least 12 agility cost 5078 gold '-Bastard Sword' 9-81 slashing damage requires at least 21 agility cost 11383 gold '-Longsword' 10-100 slashing damage requires at least 24 agility cost 14042 gold -'Broadsword' 7-49 slashing damage requires at least 15 agility cost 6901 gold -'Claymore' 8-64 slashing damage requires at least 18 agility cost 9002 '-Knight Sword' 12-144 slashing damage requires at least 27 agility cost 20198 gold '-Silver Longsword' 14-196 slashing damage requires at least 30 agility cost 27470 gold '-Heartblade' 16-256 slashig damage requires at least 33 agility cost 35858 gold '-Crystal Sword' 18-324 slashing damage requires at least 36 agility cost 45362 gold '-Rapier' 19-361 slashling damage requires at least 39 agility cost 50533 gold '-Cutlass' 20-400 slashing damage requires at least 42 agility cost 55982 gold '-Scimitar' 21-441 slashing damage requires at least 45 agility cost 61711 gold -'Raj Scimitar' 22-484 slashing damage requires at least 48 agility cost 67718 gold '-Katana' 23-529 slashing damage requires at least 51 agility cost 74005 gold '-Ancestor Katana' 24-576 slashing damage requires at least 54 agility cost 80570 gold -'Kensai Spirit' 25-625 requires at least 57 agility cost 87415 gold '-Daikatana' 26-676 slashing damage requires at least 60 agility cost 94538 gold Axes- Hacking weapons such as axes are great slicing limbs or chopping firewood. *requires at least 1 strength to use* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ '-Cleaver' 4-16 hacking damage requires at least 3 strength cost 2274 gold '-Hand axe' 5-20 hacking damage requires at least 6 strength cost 2841 gold '-Bronze axe' 6-24 hacking damage requires at least 9 strength cost 3408 gold '-Hatchet' 8-32 hacking damage requires at least 12 strength cost 4542 gold '-Warrior axe' 10-40 hacking damage requires at least 15 strength cost 5676 gold '-Berserker axe' 15-60 hacking damage requires at least 18 strength cost 8511 gold '-Greensteel axe' 18-72 hacking damage requires at least 21 strength cost 10212 gold -'Madman's cleaver' 20-80 hacking damage requires at least 24 strength cost 11346 gold '-Greataxe' 25-100 hacking damage requires at least 27 strength cost 14181 gold '-Blacksteel battleaxe' 40-160 hacking damage requires 36 strength cost 22686 gold '-Steel battleaxe' 35-140 hacking damage requires at least 33 strength cost 19851 gold '-Ogre battleaxe' 45-180 hacking damage requires at least 39 strength cost 25521 gold '-Iron greataxe' 30-120 hacking damage requires at least 30 strength cost 17016 gold '-Ramhead sickle' 60-240 hacking damage requires at least 45 strength cost 34026 gold '-Reaper scythe' 110-440 hacking damage requires at least 60 strength cost 62376 gold '-Hunter spear' 50-200 hacking damage requires at least 42 strength cost 28356 gold '-Halberd' 70-280 hacking damage requires at least 48 strength cost 39696 gold '-Awl Pike' 80-320 hacking damage requires at least 51 strength cost 45366 gold Poleax 90-360 hacking damage requires at least 54 strength cost 51036 gold Pilum 100-400 hacking damage requires at least 57 strength cost 56706 gold Clubs-bashing weapons such as clubs and mallets are the choice of thugs everywhere *requires at least 1 strength to use* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ '-Blackjack' 4-12 bashing damage requires at least 3 strength cost 1714 gold '-Hammer' 5-15 bashing damage requires at least 6 strength cost 2142 gold '-Knuckle Duster' 8-24 bashing damage requires at least 9 strength cost 3424 gold -'Wooden club' 10-30 bashing damage requires at least 12 strength cost 4279 gold '-Iron Mace' 15-45 bashing damage requires at least 15 strength cost 6417 gold -'Steel Mace' 20-60 bashing damage requires at least 18 strength cost 8554 gold '-Spiked Mace' 25-75 bashing damage requires at least 21 strength cost 10692 gold -'Warhammer' 30-90 bashing damage requires at least 24 strength cost 12829 gold '-Sledgehammer' 60-180 bashing damage requires at least 39 strength cost 25654 gold -'Morning Star' 35-105 bashing damage requires at least 27 strength cost 14967 gold '-Studded Mace' 40-120 bashing damage requires at least 30 strength cost 17104 gold '-Maul' 45-135 bashing damage requires at least 33 strength cost 19242 gold '-Spiked Maul' 50-150 bashing damage requires at least 36 strength cost 21379 gold '-Claw Hammer' 70-210 bashing damage requires at least 42 strength cost 29929 gold '-Imperial Warhammer' 90-270 bashing damage requires at least 48 strength cost 38479 gold '-Heavy Mallet' 80-250 bashing damage requires at least 45 strength cost 35599 gold '-Bonecrusher Cudgel' 30-100 bashing damage requires at least 51 strength cost 5089 gold '-Quake Staff' 120-360 bashing damage requires at least 54 strength cost 51304 gold '-Skull Staff' 140-420 bashing damage requires at least 57 strength (but u cant got it in Weapon Shop, and this weapon haven't image) -'Dual Maul' 160-480 bashing damage requires at least 60 strength cost 68404 gold Ranged Weapons-ranged weapons require high agility to use but are very powerful (at a distance) you can't wield a shield and a ranged weapon at the same time. you only get limited ammo for it ____________________________________________________________________________________________ '-Iron Slingshot' 5-25 ranged damage requires at least 6 agility cost 1771 gold '-Oak Slingshot' 6-36 ranged damage requires at least 9 agility cost 2542 gold -'Shuriken' 7-49 ranged damge requires at least 12 agility cost 3454 gold '-Yew Bow' 8-64 ranged damage requires at least 15 agility cost 4504 gold '-Hunter's Bow' 9-81 ranged damage requires at least 18 agility cost 5695 gold '-Tracker's Bow' 10-100 damage requires at least 21 agility cost 7024 gold '-Oak Longbow' 11-121 ranged damage requires at least 24 agility cost 8494 gold -'Steel Longbow' 12-144 ranged damage requires at least 27 agility cost 10102 gold '-Reinforced Longbow' 13-169 ranged damage requires at least 30 agility cost 11851 gold '-Crabclaw Bow' 14-196 ranged damage requires at least 33 agility cost 13738 gold '-Batwing Bow' 15-225 ranged damage requires at least 36 agiltity cost 15766 gold '-Kraken Bow' 16-256 ranged damage requires at least 39 agitilty cost 17932 gold '-Wyvern Bow' 17-289 ranged damage requires at least 42 agility cost 20239 gold '-Seer's Bow' 18-324 ranged damage requires at least 45 agility cost 22684 gold '-Ironforce Warbow' 19-361 ranged damage requires at least 48 agility cost 25270 gold -'Titanium Warbow' 20-400 ranged damage requires at least 51 agility cost 27994 gold Knight Crossbow 21-441 ranged damage requires at least 54 agility cost 30859 gold -'Falcon Crossbow' 22-484 ranged damage requires at least 57 agility cost 33862 gold '-Doombolt Crossbow' requires at least least 60 agility cost 37006 gold overall there are- 20 swords, 20 axes, 18 clubs, and 19 bows. That is a total of 77 weapons ! There is also 8 weapons the arena champions use that are unobtainable to the player Armours Armor is expensive but it really helps you progress. Helmets: helmets protect you against critical hit damage, as well as contribute to your overall defence Peasant helmet 3 % critical hit protection Millitia helmet Cost: 7500 gold Veteran helm Cost: 10500 gold External Links Swords And Sandals -- Official Home Swords And Sandals Unblocked Swords and Sandals Six Pack